


Shhh! We're hunting rabbits!

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Bickering as Flirting, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, If you can even call that flirting, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Mentioned Hinata's Mom, Mild Language, No rabbits were harmed in the writing of this fic, Pre-Relationship, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: Tsukishima is just trying to avoid his his brother and enjoy his day at the mall. Hinata is just trying to find his sister's lost toy, and happens to be at said mall. Perhaps they can help each other out.





	Shhh! We're hunting rabbits!

**Author's Note:**

> (this will sound slightly absurd to the rest of you but) 
> 
> happy valentines day val! I know this is very very late, but i did not forget. though i do not think this is anything near what you had in mind when you asked for tsukihina and rabbits. (and i do hope i was right to call you val)

If anyone were to ask, Kei would tell them he despises shopping malls. That isn’t entirely true. He doesn’t mind them much at all really. They are a good enough place to go out to when his brother’s home and he can’t stand even one more question about volleyball or grades or anything. No one bothers a teenage boy alone at the mall. Kei can walk around, people watching and listening to music, to his heart's content. Not at all a bad way to waste a Sunday. 

This Sunday Kei is doing just that. He’s been walking around aimlessly for the better of forty minutes, slowly wondering his way around to his favorite benech. A perfectly good waste of an afternoon. Then he spots trouble. Trouble in form of an erratic ball of orange fluff. All Kei can do is pray that trouble doesn’t spot him. 

`Of course, Hinata has some sort of animal sense for teammates as well as an unprecedented talent for annoying Kei. So Hinata sees him right as Kei is about to make a break for it. Of course. 

“Tsukishima!” Hinata yells across the courtyard. Kei stops walking but doesn’t turn around. Briefly, he considers running away but there isn’t much of a point in running away from a monster that could outpace him without much of a second thought. Kei resigns himself to his fate as there is a second “Tsukishima!” much much closer. Hinata doesn’t even have the common courtesy to wait for Kei to turn around, darting around to get in front of him. “Ha! I knew it was you!” He says, and he’s got that stupid excited look on his face and the pale yellow hoodie that both make Kei’s stomach flip. 

“Oh wow. You can recognize your teammate who you see almost every day. Very impressive.” Kei replies, turning his face away with a laugh. 

“Mean!” Hinata shouts, pointing at Kei accusingly. “Why do you always have to be so mean Jerkishima!”

“Did you come over here just to annoy me and call me names?” Kei says, looking down his nose at him. 

“No!” Hinata puffs up, looking a bit like an annoyed bird. A fact that for some reason has Kei’s stomach doing somersaults. Again. “Of course I have a reason!”

Kei doesn't even dignify that with a response. Simply crosses his arms and arches an eyebrow. 

“What are you looking so smug for you bean pole?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just very funny to watch you try to be a person.” Maybe Kei shouldn’t provoke him so much. Maybe he should take into account how out of hand can make things. And they are out in public without a Daichi-san to yell at them when Hinata gets too rowdy. But. The way that Hinata looks when he gets mad kind of makes Kei bad at knowing when to stop.  
Hinata stomps his foot in a way that is definitely childish and certainly not endearing. “You’re the worst Tsukishima!”

“If I’m the worst then why did you come over to annoy me?”

“It wasn’t just to annoy you!”

“Then what did you want?”

“Your help!”

Kei sighs, pressing his fingers to his eyes under his glasses. “What could you possibly want my help with?” He knew it. Running into Hinata would be nothing but trouble.

“Well my little sister Natsu has this stuffed rabbit, you know-” No. Kei has no idea. He’s only met Natsu once, and not near long enough to get to know her stuffed animal. “Our grandma gave it to her when she was a baby and she loves it a whole lot; basically she takes it everywhere with her- “

“Do you have a point or…?”

“Shut up! I’m getting there,” Hinata says, jabbing his elbow into Kei’s side, but not so hard that it really hurts. “So she brought her rabbit with her yesterday when we came here to go shopping and she must have lost it because we can’t find it anywhere, and she’s really upset so my mom asked me to come back here and look for it while they looked for it at home. I’ve been looking for awhile but I haven’t found it but I then I found you and I thought maybe you could help me look.”

Kei takes a second’s pause. To process everything, not to admire the hopeful look on Hinata’s face. Definitely not. He coughs and looks the other way. “Why should I waste my time helping you?”

Hinata looks stumped for a second, then whips his wallet out of his pocket. “I’ll buy you lunch! And besides! You’d be helping Natsu, and even you aren’t heartless enough to hate her!” 

That damn face. And besides, Hinata is right. Even Kei can’t say anything bad about Natsu. He had only met her once, when Hinata’s mother had come to pick him up after practice during some nasty storms. She was just as enthusiastic as her brother, but in a far less obnoxious package. “Fine But you’re taking me somewhere nice.” 

_ _ _ __________ _ _ _

They look around for over an hour. Popping in and out of stores that Hinata thinks they might have been in yesterday. Maybe. Kei isn’t sure how you don’t know where you went only the day before. The power of stupid he supposes. Anyway. They check the rest of the mall, only occasionally getting sidetracked. 

The stuffed rabbit does not turn up. 

When they finally sit down for lunch Hinata looks deflated. “I can’t believe we couldn’t find it.” Kei hums noncommittally. He wants to say that someone probably threw the ratty thing out. But he also wants to actually enjoy the lunch he worked for, and an even mopier Hinata would not help with that. “Man...Natsu is gonna be so upset,” Hinata continues, head in his hands. 

God. Even pouty… Kei looks away and pretends to be very interested in his fries. Hinata just keeps talking. 

“What kind of brother am I...can’t even find my sister’s favorite toy…” 

“You’re not a bad brother.” Kei says, without thinking about what he is actually saying. When Hinata turns on him with shining eyes, Kei looks away again and turns a touch pink. “I mean. You spent all day looking for it.”

“Did you just say something nice about me Tsukishima?!”

“No.”

“It sounded like a complement.” Hinata insists, standing up a bit and leaning into Kei’s space across the table in a way that makes him turn even pinker. 

Kei leans further back in his seat to get a little more space. “Why would I compliment an idiot who can’t even tell when he is being complimented?” Hinata doesn’t even get mad. He just grins. 

Hinata stays perked up until they are throwing away their trays. “But I still didn’t find it you know.”

Kei looks around for a moment and his eyes land on a toy store they searched earlier in the day. “Why not buy her a new rabbit then.” 

Hinata follow his eyes “You’re a genius Tsukishima!” and promptly drags Kei towards the store by the wrist. He doesn’t fight it nearly as much as he should. He lets himself be pulled all the way to the back wall of the store, lined ceiling to floor with stuffed animals. “Help me find one!” He insists. How could Kei say no to his own idea.  
They find three different rabbits in and among the unicorns and a fair bit of goofing off. Hinata makes Kei pick which one they should buy. He picks the one with long floppy ears.  
_ _ _ __________ _ _ _

They are walking to the bus stop when Hinata’s phone goes off. He opens it and just starts laughing. “Mom found it,” he says.

“What?”

“Mom found the rabbit! It was shoved up under the car seat!” Hinata says, still laughing. 

Kei stops. “So you mean I spent all day helping you look for nothing?” 

Hinata grins, “I guess so!” He’s unbelievable. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Kei sighs, and starts walking again. Hinata keeps on smiling all the way to the bus stop, but he also fidgets. By the time they get to there Kei has had just about enough. “Spit it out.”

Hinata fidgets a bit more, tugging at the plastic bag the new rabbit is in. “Thank you for helping me today.” He says, and then hesitates. “I had fun. Hanging out with you.”

“I suppose it wasn’t awful.” Kei says. An understatement. The bus starts pulling up the street. 

“I want to spend time like this with you again. If you don’t mind.” Hinata says as the bus pulls up. The doors open and Hinata shoves the plastic bag into Kei’s hands. “Thanks again! See you tomorrow!” He yells, and runs off back towards the bike racks. 

It isn’t until later, laying in bed looking at the floppy eared rabbit that Kei realizes. That was sort of like a date. A lot like a date. And Hinata said he wanted to do it again. Kei buries his face in the stuffed rabbit’s soft stomach and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello to the rest of you! I hoped you enjoyed this silly little fic. If you did, please keep in mind. A steady diet of kudos and comments have been know to an important component of an author's healthy life style. Just saying.
> 
> Anyway you can find me on twitter @confused_foam where I get up to whatever strikes my fancy. lately that has been know to include bits of twitter-exclusive writing. 
> 
> And finally, if you liked this perhaps you would like some of my other work! Some but not all of it is like this.


End file.
